What You Do To Me
by Kyra Akeli Lachlan
Summary: I suck a simple summaries, but the gist is roy made a promise to a certian alchemist to stop drinking but when he breaks the promise and attacks ED will Roy loose the one thing he had fought so hard to protect?
1. Depression

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

I dedicate this story to my friend Stoie, as she is the one who enocouraged me to post it

If you don't like don't read. chaps may be short because I am revising it as I write it and I have tons

of homework right now. so all this BSing is going to take up most of the page. so read and reveiw

please.

**What You do to Me**

Chapter one: Depression

Roy sat at his desk in his study, gazing out the window, everything lost in his drunken haze. Yes Roy was drunk again, nothing, and I mean nothing could get Roy's mind off of Hughes's death. So it goes unspoken that he got himself drunk and the next day went to work with a huge head ache and a temper to match.

--------

Ed sat on his bed knees drawn to his chest as the radio played one sad song after another. He wore a long, baggy, grey sweatshirt, and a pair of blue boxers. His long golden hair mussed and drapped over his shoulders as he gazed out the window at the crying sky.

"Damn you mustang, I don't need you!" he paused remembering earlier that day. "You're such and ass!" his hissed fogging up a litttle part of teh glass.

Roy had gotten drunk again, after he had promised Ed he would find some other way to deal with his pain. Edward had seen Roy on his bad days, but today had been horrible, Roy had acted so violently when he had asked if he was drunk again, and ed was so scared that he felt endangered in the taisa's presence.

Flash back

Mustang sat down heavily in his chair.

The blonde eyed him suspicously "Have you been drinking again?" asked Ed

"NO" came the flat answer.

"Yes you have!" acussed Ed

Mustang threw a nearby book at him, snapping his gloved fingers before the book had even had reached the floor.

Ed beat the flames down as the taisa advanced upon him, "Taisa!.. you're drunk please...c-"

"Please what Fullmetal! PLEASE WHAT!" yelled Roy snapping again setting Ed's red jacket on fire.

Next thing Ed knew Roy was curled up on the floor in tears.

End Flash back

"I hate this..." whispered Ed hugging his knees closer to him.

TBC

so whddya think. please reveiw:'( sorry so short but need do homework or me fail and mom kill

me.TT it sucks having a hover mom.


	2. Riza to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA

Thanks for the help i will attempt to use a wider range of vocabulary but first i need to learn them!

so please reveiw and hopefully the second chapter is better than the first. I tired to make it longer

than the first and there may be many errors even though I revised it like four times, so sorry for any

Spelling mistakes! XD

Chapter Two: Riza To The Rescue

Ed flung his apartment door open letting the key fly into his unkept livingroom area, "I hate the fucken bastard! FUCK YOU TAISA!"" screamed Ed slaming his flimsyt door behind him.

The blonde muttered to himself as he shedded his work clothes and returned to his sweatshirt and boxers. Edward stomped around the apartment, opening cuboards in search of food, then slamming them shut again in frustration and anger when he found them empty. Ed felt his eyes fill up with tears. "This is all your fault. I hate you!" he paused, repeating the last three words but this time with less conviction, "I hate you."

Wiping away his tears he turned on the radio to break the silence that threatened to stifle him, flopping onto the couch Edward's mind, once again wandrered to that afternoon.

Flash back

(Ed Pov)

The silence in the room was deafening, I could hear each paper rustle, every little sigh that exited the taisa's mouth, every little... I clenched my fists and ground my teeth returning to the task infront of me.

"Edward..." my heart skipped, and I fought the urge to turn around

What the hell was happening to me?

"What?" I snapped, my back still to him

"I...I'm..."

I spun around my teeth bared "Don't bother with and apology! Nothing-I repeat NOTHING- can make me forgive you for what you did to me!"

He looked hurt, I could have laughed if i hadn't been so angry eith him. "Ed I'm sorry...I didn't..."

I cut him off again, this time almost screaming, "NO! don't you get it? No I don't think you do! I hate you! You broke your word, you lied...to me! Don't talk to me, don't look at me,..." I paused taking a calming breath,"and, never-NEVER- call me by my first name again."

His eyes were wide, and tears were begining to form in his eyes. With that, I stormed out of his office feeling worse than when I had entered.

end flash back

"It's all your fault! Do you even know how I feel about you? no probably not..." the blonde boy buried his head in his knees feeling miserable.

A soft knock on the door brought the little alchemist out of his revelations. Sitting up he asked "Who-who is it?" his voice came out higer pitched than he had intended.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye Sir!" came the muffled reply through the closed door.

"Come in!" his voice sounded exausted and relieved as he responded to the blonde soldier.

Riza entered the messy kitchen/livingroom area closing the door behind her. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt,and her long blonde hair was up in its typical clip. In her arms she held a grocery bag full of food.

"I brought some food from my house and some leftovers for you ed."

Ed gave Hawkeye a small smile "Thanks lieutenant" he whispered as she disappeared into the kitchen. When she re-entered the livingroom the little alchemist had his head buried in his arms again.

Riza sat on the messy couch next to edward, "You know, he's hurt... by what you said earlier."

"So, Like I care." growled Ed

"Well I beleive you do care Ed," she reached out and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder,"or else you wouldn't be moping in our apartment in an oversized sweatshirt and boxers."

Ed looked at Riza miserably,"He lied to me and he broke his promise."

"And he IS sorry..."

Ed jumped up from the couch "NO he's not! If he was really sorry he wouldn't have done it in the first place! And he would be here apologizing to me himself! He dosen't care for me and I don't care for him!"

Riza looked at the floor for a second,"Sounds like you're in love." she whispered

Suprise was written all over the little blonde's face, but before he could respond Riza took him by the hand,"Come on sir lets go for Ice cream. you need to get out of the house."

"Um,..Riza, could I put pant's on first?"

"Oh! yes of course." the first lieutenant blushed in embarassment

a small smile spread across his face and even made its way into his honey orbs"Thank you Riza." _Yes, thank you._

TBC

Sorry if its a bit corny but its longer! so reveiw please ans sorry it took so long to update my comp was having major issues. we had to hire a professional to fix it! and it was icky because i clouldn't do much on the comp.


	3. Ice cream and Bullets

Disclaimer: Guess what I'm going to say, If you guessed "I don't own FMA" then yo would be right cause that's what I am going to write. I don't own FMA.

Chapter Three: Ice cream and bullets

Edward and Riza walked through Central's Park, each one with their own cone of ice cream.

Edward stared into space, taking an occasional lick from his cone when he felt the cool liquid drip onto his fingers. The lieutenant had her cone upside down in a plastic bowl using a spoon to eat the frosty, melting solid. Casting her amber eyes to the side she watched the teen beside her. It was painful to see him this depressed, especially when he was normally so exuberant and full of life. It was like watching him go through Hughes's death; again.

"Lieutenant?"

"Hmmm?" the sound of Ed's voice brought the blonde sharpshooter out of her revelations

"Do you mind if we sit down for awhile?" asked Edward

"Not at all." she replied heading for the nearest bench at the base of an Elm tree.

Plopping down onto the bench, Ed held his Ice cream between his clasped hands that rested on his lap. His mind wandered down the past week, revisiting unpleasant mementoes of his past.

"Sir..." Riza's voice interrupted the slide show inside The blonde teens mind.

"What?" he asked simply looking at her.

"Your ice cream sir." she stated pointing

Edward looked at his hands to find vanilla covering his fingers, "Oppps, I guess I wasn't paying to much attention to it." He raised his sticky fingers to his mouth and proceeded to lick the melted treat from his fingers. He then disposed of the rest of the treat and the cone.

"Thanks for the ice cream Lieutenant Hawkeye." He said when he finished.

" Your welcome sir."

Ed stared at his hands, which currently enveloped a waded up napkin that was soaked with vanilla ice cream.

His head jerked up and Ed held out his hand to Riza, "Garbage?"

Riza blinked her eyes in appreciation as she handed her neatly folded napkin to the blonde teen, and watched him go to the nearest trash can. When he was about two feet away he stopped and tossed the napkins, one went in, the other, however floated to the ground earning an exasperated sigh from the teen.

A man in a black jacket and black cap walked past Riza, a newspaper tucked neatly under his arm. He nodded politely to the blonde woman before disappearing behind the ancient Elm. Riza nodded back, her attention focused on the blonde as he jogged back to the iron bench warming himself against the autumn chill.

"I know this really isn't my place, but I think you should tell the Colonel how you feel."

Ed's head snapped up his flaxen bangs twitching in protest, "I don't feel anything for him!" growled Ed

Riza sighed and started to respond but Ed hadn't finished.

"Even if I did feel something for him it's not like he would care, he doesn't listen to me. You saw how well it went the last time I voiced my feelings." Ed paused looking off in a distance, whispering one last thing, "Besides, it hurts, and I don't think I can stand another broken promise." Ed sighed and stood, "Thanks again for the ice cream, but I feel returning home now."

"Would like for me to escort you home sir?"

Ed shook his head waving his hand in an indifferent manner, "It s'all right, I'm fine. See ya tomorrow lieutenant."

"Alright sir, be careful." she watched Ed's retreating figure her amber eyes full of sympathy for the teen.

Turning to leave, Hawkeye saw another familiar figure hurrying away from the Elm tree bench. Walking to the other side Riza spotted a newspaper folded neatly on the bench just behind where she and Ed had sat.

"Mustang..." she muttered under her breath drawing her gun discreetly and giving the chase. She caught him in a clearing just off of the main park and called out to the Colonel.

"Mustang! Wait" she shouted, raising her gun when he refused to stop. " I said wait !" she muttered Firing three times aiming so that she just missed his head. She smiled in triumph as the Colonel turned around to finally face her and waited for her on the other side of the clearing.

Stowing her gun in her purse she smiled wryly at the colonel's shocked expression.

"When I tell you to wait, you wait or face the consequences."

Roy adverted his eyes grinding his teeth together as he spoke, "What do you want lieutenant?" he asked impatiently.

"I would like to know why you're sneaking around instead of confronting Edward face to face!"

"How I handle my business is none of your concern Lieutenant!"

"It is every bit of my concern, how you treat that boy is unfair!"

"GO home Lieutenant!" commanded Roy furiously

"Just listen..."

"I said go home! and that's an order!"

"I won't until you listen to me!" she hissed attempting one last time to talk sense into the bull headed Colonel,

Roy glared at his subordinate with blazing onyx eyes "By your leave then." he spat before turning his back in the blonde sharpshooter and walking away. He knew she was right but his pride wouldn't ever let him admit that to her.

Riza fumed shaking her head in a frustrated manner rolling her eyes up to the heavens sending out a silent prayer for the both of them. Sometimes men were so stupid, especially the ones in love.

TBC 

WOOT!!!!! chapie three! a special thanks to my friend Loreto W for helping me stay motivated. I hope you like this chapie! so y'all please read and review.


	4. The Plot Thckens

So after ages of waiting I am finally updating…because…I HAVE A LAPTOP!! And I can finally type and post because I also have an internet connection!! I am sooooooooooooooo

happy so any ways you've been waiting for the next chapter not me rambling so without further ado Chapter four!!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own FMA…drat

**Chapter Four:** The Plot Thickens

The next morning Edward woke to the sound of his monotone alarm clock which much to his surprise stopped when he reached up and shoved the wooden object off of his night stand.

He twitched slightly as the sound of wood smashing against wood reached his ears but easily brushed it off knowing it would be easily fixed. Sighing the blonde rolled onto his back his bleary gold eyes opening into mere slits as he debated whether or no he actually wanted to get up.

Ed didn't know how long he lay there slipping in and out of consciousness seeing as his only clock now lay on the floor in pieces, but he did know that now he needed to get up or he would defiantly be late. Groaning lightly the blonde alchemist rolled towards the edge of the mattress swinging his legs out that his miss matched feet hit the floor before he did. Perched precariously on the edge of the creak old bed Ed took a moment or two to blink away his blurred sleep vision before heading to the bathroom. Standing at the sink Edward slashed water on his face using it as a last ditch attempt to thrust himself into wakefulness and it worked…sort of.

The blonde lifted his gold eyes to meet his reflection briefly, noting the dark circles under his clouded gold irises that made it obvious he needed sleep.

Adverting his eyes from the mirror Ed slowly finished preparing himself for another grueling day.

The first person Ed met when he arrived at Central's Military HQ was Lieutenant Havoc who shuffled forlornly down the hall his trademark cigarette hanging loosely in his lax lips. The Lieutenant's slightly slumped posture straightened marginally, Ed noted, when the blonde Lieutenant saw him.

"Hey Ed! Mustang told me to tell you that he wants to see you in his office immediately. Apparently he has some sort of job for you."

Havoc's response was a mild glare and a low growl as the shorter blonde reached up and pulled the smoking cigarette out of his mouth, extinguishing it in a nearby potted plant.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's disgusting and tactless!" With one final glare in the Lieutenants direction Edward brushed past Havoc and made his way to Mustang's office to get whatever the colonel wanted from him done so he could leave.

--

Dark eyes covertly swept over the stiff blonde in front of them, noting the way Edward kept his gold eyes focused on a point somewhere behind Roy himself, the way his nostrils flared with each angry breath, and the way his pale pink lips pressed together in a thin white line of constrained anger.

"Havoc said you wanted to see me." Roy felt his heart clench painfully in his chest at Edward's cold tone although his onyx eyes betrayed no emotion on his part.

"Yes I need you to organize those files over there." He informed his voice characteristically void as he swept a gloved hand in the direction of a small wooden desk that 

was in the corner of the office, "They are to be arranged in alphabetical order then placed on the shelf."

Edward pressed his lips into a thin white line forcing the sardonic comment that hung on the tip of his tongue back into his mind as he reluctantly began his lengthy and tedious assignment

--

About an hour later Riza poked her head into the silent office, "I was on my way down to the mess hall, Is there anything you two would like me to get you?" inquired the blonde sharpshooter in her usual gentle but no nonsense tone.

"Coffee. Black, if you would Hawkeye." Answered the Colonel, never lifting his gaze from the papers on his desk as he did so.

Ed however looked up to meet the blonde woman's amber eyes and shook his head, No thanks Lieutenant." He replied, a small smile flitting across his features as he sighed a returned to his work. As soon as the heavy wooden doors had clicked shut the blonde alchemist felt the Colonel's dark eyes upon him but chose to ignore them.

Roy let out a soft sigh, clearing his throat before he found his voice.

"Fullmetal?"

Edward frowned at his formal name, the way it had been forced from the older man's mouth like a soft plea made it harder to simply disregard.

Roy sighed yet again when he received no response from the blonde teen, "do you hate me that much?"

The blonde fiddled with the chart in his hands as he fought the urge to look at the older male. The unveiled hurt in the older alchemist's whispered question had weakened Ed's already wavering resolve.

Roy inhaled sharply; his deep voice was almost a whine as he spoke. "Ed…please…"

The blonde closed his eyes breathing harshly through his nose as he pulled the reins on his emotions.

"Please what?" Edward was shocked at how void and even his voice sounded when he spoke, and it disturbed him.

"Just talk to me…please?" The colonel was begging now and somehow it pissed the blonde off. Before Edward realized it he was on his feet and half way across the room, his wooden chair lay trembling on the floor at his sudden violent movement. Golden irises flared with unbridled fury and dark eyes widened slightly.

" **Now** you want to talk!!" growled Ed bitterly, glaring a moment longer at Roy before turning his back to the older male, "It's too late." Whispered Edward fighting back the tears that stung the corners of his eyes.

Silence filled the air and neither alchemist moved. A soft rustle of cotton was practically inaudible to Ed's ears and he didn't realize that Roy had moved until two strong and warm arms wrapped around his chest.

A startled gasp slipped out of the blonde's slightly parted lips as hot breath brushed against the outer shell of his ear.

"Don't say that…" Roy's voice was ragged with raw emotion, "It's not…" he inhaled sharply, his embrace tightening slightly around the younger alchemist's chest

Ed shivered slightly at Roy's out of character behavior, unsure of what to do or say. The blonde was saved from words when the dark haired man suddenly relinquished his hold on him and returned to his chair. It only took the boy a second to realize it was because Riza had returned from her break.

Inhaling deeply Edward pushed himself forward, retrieving his chair from its place on the floor so he could sit and resume his tedious task.

The sound of porcelain meeting wood caused confused gold eyes to look up.

Riza smiled softly at the young blonde, " I know that you didn't want anything Edward but I got you something warm."

Ed blinked and looked at the cup then looked back up a sad half smile resting briefly on his features, "Thanks lieutenant."

Hawkeye nodded and returned t her own desk with her own mug of coffee a small frown on her beautiful face; something had happened while she had been away.

Ed had remained silent as light banter passed occasionally between Hawkeye and Mustang. It had been nearly two hours since Edward's encounter with Roy and he just couldn't push it from his mind. The pained plea, the strong arms around his chest, the warm breath on his ear…the blonde blushed as his thoughts veered in a different direction and decided at that very moment he needed to go to lunch.

Standing Ed quickly moved across the room announcing his intentions.

"I'm going t lunch now Colonel." And before Roy could protest the blonde alchemist was already out the door.

--

There weren't too many people in the mess hall, a few officers and a handful of enlisted men in their black uniforms. Ed walked towards the practically nonexistent line gratefully noting that most of the people were gathered on one side of the cafeteria. He quickly grabbed a pre-made deli sandwich and a mug of hot tea handing the cashier exact change. Hurrying across the vast room Edward made his way to the only secluded corner table left which was, unfortunately, next to the door.

Ed sighed pulling out a small leather bound book that he began to write in as he slowly consumed his lunch. As the blonde finished his sandwich he closed the tiny tome with a soft snap and tucked it inside his coat before downing the rest of his tea in one gulp. The alchemist dutifully returned the mug and promptly exited the mess hall oblivious of the person that silently followed him out.

"Major! Major Elric!" Edward's head snapped up at the urgent call his gold eyes focusing on the impossibly pale Lieutenant Colonel Archer a displeased frown forming on his lips.

"What the hell do you want?"

Archer smirked clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Is that any way to speak to your commanding officer?"

Ed knew full well that is was a rhetorical question but he answered anyways with his own snide remark, " No, so I guess it's a good thing I'm talking to a jackass."

Ice blue eyes flashed dangerously and the next thing Edward knew he was being pinned forcibly to the wall.

"Learn to curb your tongue boy, or so help me I'll teach you respect." he hissed venomously.

"Get the hell off me!" growled the blonde struggling futilely under Archer's grip.

The man shifted and Ed lifted his gaze to meet Archer's. The deranged look that had entered the man's eyes made Edward freeze.

"Archer?" his voice trembled with fear as the Lieutenant Colonel's rough hand came down to caress the side of Edward's face. Gold eyes widened in horror, a soft whimper escaping from deep in his throat.

Archer's sadistic smirk widened as his hand smoothed over the blonde's ribcage and came to rest on his hip.

_Too close!!_

Fear lent the blonde teen strength finally allowing him to push the vile man off of him. Ed drew in two ragged breaths before backing a couple steps away from Archer. The man let out a soft and demented chuckle finally letting Edward out of his spell. Just at that moment Roy came around the corner a tray in his hand. Honey orbs widened in disbelief and driven by some 

unknown fear Ed bolted past archer in the direction of Mustang's office desperate to just get away.

Obsidian eyes narrowed as the smirking Lieutenant Colonel sauntered past him obviously please with himself.

Returning to his office Roy frowned as he noticed Edward sitting subdued at his desk staring blankly at the manila folder held loosely in his hands. What had Archer Done? Ro's frown deepened; he didn't like any of the answers that came into his head.

Edward could feel the Colonel's dark eyes boring into him, he sound of the plastic lunch tray colliding with wood making him flinch.

"Fullmetal."

Ed swallowed nervously staring aimlessly at the manila folder in his hands afraid to look up. Afraid to know just how much the Colonel had seen or heard.

"Fullmetal!" His voice was low and commanding, "Outside now!"

The blonde rose to his feet still staring at the file in his hand and followed the older alchemist out into the hall. Roy stood tight lipped his arms folded across his chest as he glared fiercely at the hallway wall, Edward standing silently next to him with his head bowed and awkward silence settling in the air. Sighing the Colonel spoke.

"What did he do?" whispered Roy his dark gaze still trained on the wall only shifting to the blonde when he received no response. "Fullmetal…"

Gold eyes flicked up to the camera at the end of the hall then flicked back down. Roy instantly understood and let his arm drop to his side.

"I'm sorry…you don't have to tell me." Whispered Mustang dolefully before brushing past the blonde teen as he re-entered his office.

Edward slumped against the wall gloved hands finally relinquishing their hold on the cream colored folder in their haste to caver tear filled eyes. A strangled sob filled the empty hallway the soft sigh of papers fluttering to the floor the only consolation.

-TBC-

Special thanks to:

**Loreto W** for sticking to this story like glue! I heart you and your amazingly long reviews!

Alright please leave a review if you read this, till then I bid you farewell until the next chapter!


End file.
